


Prairie Sunrise

by Dreamerloverfriend



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Country Trolls, Gen, Trolls, Trolls world tour - Freeform, delta dawn - Freeform, lonesome flats, prairie sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamerloverfriend/pseuds/Dreamerloverfriend
Summary: Delta Dawn is the mayor of Lonesome Flats, the drought-ridden desert town home to the Country Trolls. Delta is a great mayor, and she leads the charge solo- but it hasn't always been that way. Here's the story of Delta Dawn's sister, Prairie Sunrise.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Prairie Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> **Trolls World Tour - Spoiler-Free**
> 
> Hello, this is my first ever fanfic posted to a website. I like the Trolls world a lot, and I love the characters, so I had a little theoretical story I wanted to share.
> 
> I am entitled to my headcanons as all else are- but I'm not here to claim mine as truth, just a little indulgent story line that has compelled me. I don't take it seriously, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If you enjoyed my writing, you can give me a holler- but I don't take it too seriously, so try to consider not leaving critique, please.
> 
> CW- Mention of Death

Prairie Sunrise

Prairie Sunrise was a beam of brightness in the dreary dry wasteland of Lonesome Flats- A dangerous desert town, plagued with drought and vicious predators that lurked beyond towering cacti.

Prairie was vain and confident. A lemon-colored troll, she had a perpetual smile on her face and had a shiny silver streak in her flaxen beehive hair, where she wore a pink paisley bandana. She sported two beauty marks on her cheek, under her sparkling blue eyes. Prairie tidied up in a spotless white button-up and washed-out denim jeans, but she was a hard worker. All of a Southern Belle, she would do the harvesting and the hosting, the cooking and cleaning. 

Her sister Delta Dawn was the mayor of Lonesome Flats, succeeding their late parents. Courageous and selfless, their mother and father had separately lost their lives defending townsfolk from the Maracclesnake- a fierce, fanged behemoth which terrorized the town as long as they could remember. The constant predation led folks to loosen their relationships, trying simultaneously to hold on to the love they had, while not letting it tear them down when it was lost. As a country troll, it was hard to get attached- who knew when you or a loved one could get swallowed, either by a giant bird or a dust devil.

Prairie had no qualm or quarrel with her sister taking up the helm of leading the town. They were raised diplomatically, receiving equally tough love from mom and dad. They saw themselves both as town matriarchs, which had no ill consequences. Delta was content leading the charge, making executive decisions and keeping watch over citizens. Prairie on the other hand took initiative in spreading love and being a good host, helping keep the town clean and helping out with the hard work of harvesting and hosting hoedowns.

“Jumping jackalopes, that son of a bee sting!” Delta Dawn cried out, bursting through the door and leaping onto their burlap couch. “Pardon my French, Prairie, but I’m getting darn sick of this snake tearing up our lives! How often do we have to build and rebuild after what it does to our families and homes?’”

Prairie Sunrise looked up from rinsing a colander of beets. “I’m so sorry, sis… I know it’s tough to watch this happen, but even though you’re mayor, it’s not your fault.” She trotted over to comfort her sister.

“Yeah, but… shouldn’t I be able to protect my town? Anything to help stop this madness from taking the life of another innocent troll? I don’t know, I’m just getting so fed up with this.”

“But you can do it though, Delta... “ Prairie urged. “You’ve... got a lot of folks counting on you. You’re also not alone!”

“I don’t know… it’s just so powerful, and no matter how many times I try to get the herd out to wrassle it, we always come back missing a partner.” Delta sighed and sank into the chair. Prairie had a worried look on her face as she took her sister’s hands in hers.

“Listen, sis… I think it’s time we tried something new. Maybe if the whole town came out there, or if we rustled up all of our yaks to crowd it… or, even if we moved away, and found a new home-”

“No, Prairie… we can’t leave. This is Mom and Dad’s town, our ancestors’ town… we can’t leave it behind. Besides, it’s a right wasteland beyond our borders, too. We’d lose a heck of a lot more trolls if we tried venturing out there.”

“I’m sorry, sis- I just thought, maybe it would be a little safer to live somewhere else…” Prairie looked down and tugged on a lock of her hair. Her eyes seemed to dart about.

“Is something the matter, Prairie?” Delta asked, lifting her sister’s chin up to face her.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Prairie assured. “I’m worried, is all. About our village… and us.”

“I know. I’m just tired of this battle. And leaving is not an option.” Delta pulled out her banjo and meandered slowly out the door, idly fingerpicking.

Prairie sadly looked on as her sister trotted away. If not even her steel-hearted sister was going to do anything about the Maracclesnake, who would?

Swift winds picked up swaths of dust and dirt, fogging the otherwise bright and sunny sky that beat merciless heat down on the Country Trolls’ town. Working and whistling could be heard about the square, evoking a strange calm, that seemed only mildly upset by a distant rumbling. 

Delta Dawn was reading to a group of school age trolls, regaling with stories of cowtrolls past in the chapel, when she began to feel a rumble in the ground. 

“Miss Delta, what’s that noise?” They began to chatter amongst themselves in worry.

“Kids, I’m sorry, but storytime is over. We’ll all need to hide, and quick!” She reared up and corralled everyone towards the back of the chapel, hiding them in the rectory. “Now, stay here everyone, and don’t move a muscle- Sheriff Delta needs to save the day!”

“Thank you Miss Delta!!” everyone cheered. She galloped out of the chapel and began to whoop and holler, urging all to high-tail it back to their sheds and cottages. 

“It’s coming, y’all, the Maracclesnake is coming, so please, everyone get inside!” Delta alerted the town. Trolls who knew the drill started back towards their homes. As she double-checked that all were accounted for, and as the rumble grew louder, Delta ran back to her home to check on her sister. 

“Prairie, you gotta hide! The Maracclesnake-” Delta stopped, realizing she was warning nobody. “Prairie?” She continued. “Are you in here? Prairie, we gotta hide, no fooling!” She started frantically looking around their cottage for her sister, who was nowhere to be found. 

Delta burst out of their home and called out. “Prairie Sunrise, where are you? We gotta skedaddle!” 

“Prairie? I just saw her galavanting out west,” answered Growly Pete nonchalantly.

“What?!” Delta turned pale. “How could you see her go off like that and not tell me?!”

“What are you talking about, you told me to let the women ‘round here do their thing without trying to offer help all the time, so I just figured-”

“Pete, there’s a time and place for feminism, and now’s not the time! Rustle up your best cowtrolls and follow her! We need to help her, now!!” Delta whooped, slapped her own haunch and galloped forward at full tilt, hoping they would catch her.

What’s gotten into that troll?? thought Delta as she cantered onward, Growly Pete and his hands heading up the back of the pack. I can’t believe she would just run off towards the danger! She’s going to get hurt, or worse!!

Soon enough, they gained on Prairie, who was barrelling forward, wielding and twirling a humongous, confident lasso. “Yeee-Haw!” she hollered, throwing back her head, seemingly enjoying herself. 

“Hey Prairie, that’s the last “Yee” you’re gonna “Haw” if you don’t come back home right now, you crazy cowpoke!”

“Delta??” Prairie called back, turning her head around to see her followers. “Listen y’all, I’m shutting this thing down, once and for all!” She yelled, speeding up her gait and her lasso. 

Delta watched in disbelief as her sister thundered forward, leaving a large cloud of dust behind her, stinging her and her gangs’ eyes. “Prairie!! Come back here, you can’t do this alone!” she cried out, becoming more worried as a large shadow began looming in the distance. 

Growly Pete started to whirl his mustache about in a lasso. “I’ll take care of her!”

“No, you can’t, she’s getting too far away!” Delta replied, out of breath. How did sis get so fast?? “We’re losing her!! Oh my grub… Prairie!!” 

The shadow in the distance became clearer, rearing against the sky in a curving, menacing monster. The air filled with the buzzing rattle of its maraca tail, grating against their ears, warning all too late of its oncoming threat. The snake was moving away from Delta and company- and chasing Prairie, whooping, down the desert.

“Prairie!! Come back, sis!!” Delta cried out in anger and pain as the worst conclusions started swirling in her mind. Mom, Dad, and now, possibly her sister… all casualties, everyone gone…

Dust was a haze across the sky as the massive beast flung cloud after cloud of sand into the air from its swift, land-covering slithering. A sudden gust of wind cleared the air, revealing a vista of what came on the horizon. She realized the staggering canyon border of Lonesome Flats was coming up fast, and her sister was headed right for it, along with the snake. 

“Oh my goodness gracious, Prairie, listen to me!! Watch out!!” Tears streamed down Delta’s face, washing the dust as she watched helplessly, her sister’s life seeming to slip away from her. But Prairie stopped at the cliff’s edge, turned around as the snake approached her, and she started whirling her lasso.

“Holy macaroni, is she really gonna do it?” Pete growled, Delta looked in disbelief as Prairie roped the snake around its neck, pulling and trying to wheel it around. She knew what she was doing, but it was huge.

“Prairie!! Hold on, just hold on for us!” Delta urged.

“If y’all can just help me coax it over the edge, please! We can finish this thing!!” Prairie called out desperately. She had a wild, sad look in her eyes as she pulled on the beast, attempting to get it closer to the rim. Her pink paisley bandana was missing from her hair. As Delta and company pulled up closer with lassos in the air, the beast suddenly wheeled around to see the new threat, lost its balance, and slammed into Prairie on the edge of the cliff.

“Delta!” Prairie cried out as she lost her balance and was pulled down over the edge with the Maracclesnake, falling into the deep, dry canyon below.

“Prairie!!!” Delta wailed as she watched in horror as her sister disappeared over the edge behind a monstrous, defeated beast. Her heart sank as a thunderous boom sounded from the bottom of the canyon.

“No…” Delta whimpered, falling to her knees at the edge of the canyon. Growly Pete and the cowtrolls slowly stopped behind her, bowing their heads solemnly.

“I’m… terribly sorry, Mayor…” murmured Pete, removing his hat. “She was a good troll gone too soon.”

“My sister,” Delta whimpered, uncharacteristically starting to break in front of her helpers. Pete stepped back and allowed her space. “I can’t… Why did she…How could she do this to me?!” She sobbed. “Why do I lose everyone I love?”

Delta Dawn struggled to her feet and started to quietly regroup her gang to head back to the Flats. “Prairie.... Sis.” Her hands couldn’t keep up with wiping the tears flowing down her face. Of course the town was in danger, but how could her sister just leave her behind? Let alone with no help? 

“Delta, come look at this. It might be Prairie’s,” remarked a cowtroll, pointing out a bright bundle in a cactus patch. 

“Oh, that was her bandana!” Delta wept. She stepped forward to see what was left of her sister, left astray in lowland scrub. Prairie’s paisley bandana was bundled up in the cactus patch, dusty and torn from the frightening chase. Delta reached down to pick it up, but it felt heavier than just fabric… it was wrapped around something.

Delta’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she slowly unfolded the bandana, revealing a troll egg. It was golden plaid, and it was warm to the touch. 

“Oh, my stars and garters…” Delta’s eyes brimmed with tears.

“What have you got there, Mayor Delta?” asked Pete, waiting with the cowtrolls.

“I had no idea… Pete, it’s an egg! Her egg,” Delta stammered, clutching it tightly, stroking the shell to make sure it was the real thing.

“Oh my goodness,” Pete muttered. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s her egg. She never told me that she…” Delta trailed off. “And now, she’ll never get to meet her child!”

Just then, the egg began to rattle and crack. All trolls gasped as the egg burst open, with a little redheaded teal troll peeking out from under the shell in Delta’s hands.

“Well I’ll be… it’s you,” Delta wept, looking into the eyes of the newborn troll, holding her close. The little troll smiled and giggled, nestling up to Delta’s chest. Her heart began to warm at the sight of an innocent, beautiful little troll. A troll who needed her mother.

“Well ain’t that just the most beautiful thing you ever saw,” Growly Pete muttered, a single tear running down his face.

“Hey there, little thing,” Delta cooed, slowly rocking and cradling the little troll. She reached out a finger to hold her tiny baby hands.

“Raargghh!” The baby suddenly cried out. It opened its mouth wide and clamped down hard on Delta’s hand.

“Aaargghh!! What in tarnation?!!” Delta yelped, panicking as she tried to shake the growling child’s vice grip. It had sucked her entire hand into its mouth. “Ahhhh!! Oh my gosh, Pete, you gotta help me get her off of me!!”

Pete rushed in with his cowtrolls and tried to pull the baby’s jaws apart to free the Mayor’s hand. He tried to pry the child’s mouth open while Delta yowled in pain, baby teeth digging into her wrist. Finally as Pete managed to tease open the jaws and pull the baby off, she then pounced forth and clamped down right on his nose!

“Yaargghh!” Pete howled, galloping about in circles as he now tried to pull the child off of his face. Delta lunged forward in panic and grabbed the little troll by her four legs, trying to yank her off of Pete. Suddenly, Delta had an idea.

“Koochie-koochie-koo!” She nervously cooed as she started to tickle the baby troll. Pete furrowed his brow in disbelief, but in an instant, the baby released her grip and started to giggle adorably. 

“I’m gonna getcha, I’m gonna getcha!” Delta wooed, smiling and laughing as the baby recoiled and bubbled playfully at the tickling. Pete rubbed his nose and watched on with his cowtrolls as Delta caressed the child peacefully, giving a kiss on her forehead.

“Hey, Mayor, we oughta get back to the Flats soon, you think?” 

Delta looked up and sighed. “Yeah, might as well.” The birth of the new troll had temporarily distracted her from the grief of losing her sister. It was a bittersweet moment if she ever had one. Delta trotted forward with her gang, holding the baby snug in her arms.

“What are you gonna call her, Mayor?” Pete asked. 

“Hmm…. she’s a little feisty. Man, she really clamped down on me earlier…” Delta mused. “I’m gonna call you Clampers.” 

The baby giggled. “I love you, Mama.”

Delta winced inside. “I love you too, Clampers.” Delta smiled, tears welling in her eyes. “You can call me Auntie Delta.”

“I love you, Auntie Delta!” Clampers lovingly replied. She hugged her aunt tightly. Delta kissed her forehead, and reached up to cradle Clampers in her hair as the gang galloped solemnly back home.


End file.
